


“He’ll be Fine”

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk is worried, Hurt Lance, M/M, all of them work in a hospital, hospital!AU, wow very hurt lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Hunk hates that Lance is driving in the snow.





	“He’ll be Fine”

**Author's Note:**

> For potato-fan-girl on tumblr.

Lance really, really doesn’t feel like going into work tonight. Of course, he has the night shift during the biggest snow of the year thus far. Hunk knows how Lance feels as Lance has complained about it at least seven times in the past six minutes. Hunk, bless his heart, sighs and agrees every time Lance starts his grumbling before he changes the subject. That change in subject usually only lasts so long as Lance starts complaining the moment he realizes that he can’t see five feet in front of his car. 

He would’ve called off work if he knew the storm would be this bad, but he didn’t because it was some freak surprise storm, and it’s way too late now, and it’s nights like this that the night shift guys need to be at work the most. There are tons and tons of accidents during storms, and Lance is pretty sure he’ll be napping in the break room instead of his own bed tomorrow morning.

“Hunk, this is the worst,” Lance claims as he leans forward in his seat in an attempt to see more. It doesn’t work, and he finds himself sighing and sitting back again. 

“Just…Just tell me when you get off the mountain, okay?” Hunk requests, his voice quivering with anxiety. Lance remembers how anxious Hunk is about his friends driving in the snow, so he decides to stop his complaining and try to make Hunk feel better. He asks about one of the patients at the hospital. 

“How’s Charlie?” Hunk works in the pediatric ward as he can’t deal with blood like a surgeon should be able to, and he’s amazing with kids. Lance is a nurse. He does a little bit of everything, but he works a lot in the ER.   
Keith and Shiro are both paramedics, and good ones, too. They work fast and well under pressure, and they have the upper body strength of Greek Gods so they can lift the dead weight of unconscious people. Pidge is a receptionist and nurse, like Lance. Allura and Coran are surgeons, Allura being in cardiovascular surgery, and Coran being in general surgery. They’re all a team, and a dang good one, too, even though they’re all in different fields. 

“Charlie’s good! He was a little loopy on drugs, and he was babbling on about some girl he thinks is cute, but his leg is doing better,” Hunk chirps. Charlie is a frequent patient, mostly with broken bones. He has Brittle Bone Disease, which means that his bones are fragile and break easily. The most recent break was so bad that it required surgery, and he just got out of the surgery. He’s a good kid, a happy one that can make the mood in the hospital change in a second. He walks around sometimes and visits the other patients, or, at least, those that the doctors allow to have visitors. Charlie is a favorite among patients and doctors alike. 

“Oo,” Lance hums, grinning, “Looks like our little Charlie has a crush.” Hunk chuckles. 

“Yeah, looks like it. You’ll have to tease him when you get here, and he wakes up.” 

“Definitely,” Lance agrees. “Hey, man, I’m almost off the mountain, so I’ll be there in a few–” Then, there’s a deer right in front of Lance’s car. He swerves violently, letting out a cry of surprise. His car hits an icy patch, and suddenly, Lance hears the crunch of metal, and he hears his own scream echoing in his ears. There’s a pain–or just pain, at this point–but he can’t pinpoint where it is. It’s everywhere, and it’s terrible, and it hurts. His car rolls again, and Lance vaguely registers that he’s upside down, and there’s blood dripping from somewhere onto the roof of his car, next to his phone. The phone, now cracked, lights up, and Lance notices that Hunk’s picture is still there. Oh gosh, Hunk heard that. 

“Lance? Lance!” Hunk calls, frantic. 

“Hunk,” Lance rasps out, barely able to reach up and grab his phone. His hand is shaking, making it hard to hold the phone to his ear very well, but he manages. The puddle of blood on his roof is growing, and the sound of dripping is beginning to get annoying to him. “Hunk, buddy, I need you to do something for me.” 

“I’m calling Shiro and Keith,” Hunk says, ignoring Lance. “Just hang on, okay? Okay, Lance?” 

“Hunk, I’m scared,” Lance whispers, closing his eyes. A few tears catch on his eyelashes. “We both know the mortality rates, and we both know my odds aren’t looking great, especially when I know you’re s-swamped over there,” he stutters. “Just–just tell mi mamá that I wish I could’ve afforded t-to visit her in Cuba.” He’s starting to slur, most likely a concussion. That would explain the pounding in his head, too. He screws his eyes shut. 

“Lance, you’ve gotta hold on. You’re not gonna turn into some number that the interns learned in med school,” Hunk forces out, but Lance can tell that he’s terrified, shaking, and close to a panic attack. He wishes he were there to comfort him. 

“H-Hunk, it hurts,” he moans out.

“I know, but Shiro and Keith are gonna be there soon, so just, I dunno, talk to me. Yeah, you’re supposed to talk to me in situations like this. So talk. You love talking, so talk,” Hunk pleads. 

“Yeah, I do. I talk a lot, but–but I can’t think? It hurts to think, and I can’t hold the phone up, it hurts, and I’m sorry,” Lance sobs. His breathing too fast, too hard. Even that hurts. “I don’t wanna die, Hunk.” 

“I know, bud. You gotta calm down, though. You probably broke a rib, and you’re hyperventilating against that broken rib. Deep breaths, man. In,” Hunk sucks in a breath and waits until he hears Lance do the same, even though Lance’s is weak, “and out.” Hunk exhales, though it’s shaky. Lance does the same, wincing as his chest starts to ache more and more. 

“Where are–Where are Shiro ‘n Keith?” Lance asks.

“I don’t know. They left a few minutes ago. They should be getting close.” Under the desk, Hunk crosses his fingers that they’ll get there before Lance starts deteriorating. Hunk can hear how shallow his breathing is, and Lance keeps making these sounds of pure agony that make Hunk’s heart clench. Hunk hears sirens getting closer over the call, and he lets out a breath. He’s not so relaxed, though, when he hears the phone clatter to the ground, and Lance stops responding to his calling. Pidge is running over, finally getting to the hospital for her shift. 

“Hunk? What happened? What’s wrong?” Hunk puts his cell phone on speaker and sets it on the desk, staring at a coffee stain next to the cup of pens. He hears footsteps nearing Lance’s phone, followed by Shiro and Keith’s voices. 

“Hey–Oh my–” Shiro mutters, cut off by Keith.

“Lance?” Hunk winces. He’d forgotten to say that it was Lance in the crash. There’s a pained groan, and Keith and Shiro gasp. 

“Hunk,” Lance says, his voice cracking. There’s movement on the other side of the phone, and Shiro speaks.

“Hunk?” 

“Yeah, I’m here,” Hunk whispers. 

“Hey, man. He’s in pretty bad shape, I’m not gonna lie, but we’ll get him back to the hospital.” Hunk takes note of how Shiro doesn’t add a “He’ll be fine”. It makes an ugly seed of worry gnaw at his gut. “I’m hanging up now.” The call ends, and Hunk is left to cry out of worry with Pidge pressed against his side, also reduced to tears. Coran walks past, and he furrows his brows. One of the nearby receptionists explains the situation, and he leaves them be. 

Meanwhile, Keith is on top of Lance, pressing on his chest and praying to any higher-up that’s out there that Lance’s heart will start beating again. Shiro presses the breathing bag to Lance’s mouth, assisting their friend in breathing. “Keith,” Shiro warns, but he looks pained like he doesn’t want to continue.

“No, Shiro,” Keith replies with force. He continues to press on Lance’s chest until Lance’s eyes open, and the heart monitor beeps. He coughs, and blood dribbles down his chin. He groans, and his head falls to the side.

“Rip off his shirt,” Shiro urges, his eyes wide and full of fear. Keith does, revealing black and blue bruises that Keith would think were gorgeous against Lance’s tan abdomen if he didn’t know what they meant. Shiro and Keith let out a string of swear words. Shiro bangs on the wall of the ambulance, urging the driver to drive faster. They jerk backward as the driver steps on the gas. Then, they almost fall over as the ambulance pulls up to the ER entrance. Keith throws open the door, and they lower the gurney with Lance on onto the ground. Lance groans as the wind blows across the now revealed skin of his torso. 

“Internal bleeding–get him to the O.R.,” Shiro demands as he hands Lance off to a few nurses, including Pidge. She has tear tracks down her face, but she runs Lance’s gurney down the hall before anyone can force her to sit this one out. Both of them slump into the chairs next to Hunk. Shiro pats Hunk on the shoulder, and he glances up at them, his eyes bloodshot and full of tears. 

“It’s bad,” Shiro tells him. Hunk nods and sets his head on his crossed arms again. 

Lance makes it through surgery. Coran managed to stabilize him and stop the bleeding, but Lance doesn’t wake up for a long time. Everyone is in his room, and even though visiting hours are over, Lance’s doctor makes an exception for them. Even the doctor, Plaxum, worries her lip as she checks over him. Everyone at the hospital seems to be silent, praying that Lance will get better.

“Mm,” Lance rumbles without opening his eyes. “Hunk.” Hunk’s eyes widen, and it seems like everyone in the room stops breathing. “Keith?” Lance asks, his eyes blinking open. Hunk starts crying again as he grabs Lance’s hand. “Wha’ happened?” 

“You almost died,” Pidge states as she climbs onto the bed next to Lance’s broken leg. He reaches down and wipes a tear away from her eye, smiling a little. 

“I’m fine now,” he tells her. 

“If fine means you have a leg with a titanium rod, now, and stitches in your stomach, among other things, then, yeah,” Keith hisses without any real bite, “You’re fine.” 

“Sorry,” Lance whispers after a moment of silence. Keith deflates as he wipes his hand across his face with a weak sniffle. Lance reaches out and pulls Keith over to his other side, whispering calming nothings into his boyfriend’s hair. Shiro sits, too, followed by Allura, Coran, and Matt smiling over them all and disappearing for their shifts. 

“You’re not allowed to drive anywhere again,” Keith mumbles into Lance’s shoulder. Hunk agrees with him, and the others do as well. Lance lets out a small laugh and pulls the group them closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @elsiemcclay


End file.
